


Like Real People Do

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: And softness, F/M, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), just all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: a variety of kiss prompts from tumblr for rad bouquet!





	1. Awkward Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/gifts).



> all of these were requested by @jakkubrat on twitter because they're a hero and they feed my ridiculous need to write about these dorks! <3<3<3 (also go find them on here @aetheraria because they write some VERY good rad bouquet)

Never in a million years would Rilla have thought that Damien, this anxious, disaster of a knight, would make the first move. He stumbled into her hut about an hour ago rambling on about a bruise that just won’t go away (“it’s been two days, Damien” she tells him. “You’re going to be fine) and it won’t even occur to her until later that (while he is still a hypochondriac) it could’ve just been an excuse for him to see her. Because even though she dismisses his concern with a wave of her hand, he stays. 

He stays, and they talk. She makes them tea, and they sit at her work table a little closer to each other than is strictly necessary. And then, when there’s a bit of a lull in their conversation, he turns to her, and before she quite registers what’s happening his face is crashing into hers and their teeth clack together and she yanks her head back because Saints that hurt.

Damien’s face morphs into an expression of absolute mortification. “Oh! Oh, Saints, that was a mistake, I don’t know what came over me forgive me I have no idea why I thought that you - of course you don’t. Ridiculous, I’ll just leave now I’m so sorry I -”

Rilla grabs his shoulders as he starts to get up from the table. “No, wait, Damien stop! Please - just. Sit back down. It’s fine. I just - wasn’t expecting that.” 

He slowly sits back down, wringing his hands nervously in his lap. “But - that was awful, I practically assaulted you! Saints above what a disaster how could you possibly stand to be in my presence after that dreadful experience -”

“Damien!” She cuts him off before his tirade can get any more dramatic. “Seriously. You need to calm down. It’s ok!”

He looks at her skeptically. “Ok, so it… wasn’t great,” she admits. “But that doesn’t mean I hated it. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it again. I do, in fact, if that’s alright with you. So, can we try again?”

He meets her level gaze and nods eagerly, and leans in again, this time a little more slowly, and with a little less desperation. And when their lips meet, she thinks that it’s soft, and sweet, and she thinks that she could keep doing this.


	2. Shy Kiss

"Oh, Saints. What am I doing? This is absurd," Damien thinks as he approaches the Keep. He’s carrying a bouquet of flowers, an assortment of blooms he’d discovered on his way to Arum’s swamp from Rilla’s hut. He’s not sure why he stopped to gather them. He used to bring bouquets home for Rilla, but bringing flowers to Lord Arum?? The lizard is far to noble and dignified to appreciate something like this. What was he thinking? 

For a moment, he stops, considering just… Leaving the flowers somewhere he can return to later, so he can bring them to Rilla instead, but then he remembers that Rilla has gone to the other side of the Citadel to help with a mild epidemic that has taken hold there. She won’t be home for a few days, and the flowers will surely wilt before she returns. 

"Saint Damien, your tranquility," he thinks as he steels himself and walks into the Keep, who sings him a happy greeting, opening a doorway to Arum’s work room.

“Hello, Honeysuckle,” Arum says as Damien comes in. His back is turned to Damien, but as he approaches Arum turns around… And freezes. 

“Good evening, Lord Arum,” Damien replies, awkwardly holding out the bouquet. “I hope you don’t mind, but while I was walking I found the most beautiful blooms and…” He swallows, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I throughout, perhaps, you might enjoy them?”

Arum is staring at him, and Damien is growing more embarrassed and uncomfortable by the moment. But then, Arum steps forward and takes the flowers from him. 

“You… brought me flowers?” He says. His claws trace the petals of one, a dark red lily with yellow dots splattered across the bloom.

Damien splutters. “Ridiculous, I know. I’m not sure why I thought - I just saw them and thought of you and it didn’t really occur to me that you probably don’t even like flowers, considering you spend all day studying them and the flowers in your Keep are so much nicer anyway-”

“They’re… lovely, Honeysuckle.” Arum says, cutting him off and looking up from the blooms to meet his gaze, and Damien’s heart squeezes at the wonder in Arum’s eyes. “No one has ever… given me flowers before.”

Arum takes a step forward until he and Damien are face to face. His frill ruffles up as he looks down at Damien and the flowers between them. He leans down to nuzzle shyly into Damien’s cheek, before wrapping his free arms and tail around Damien to pull him close and bury his face in the knight’s shoulder. From the safety of this position he can mutter an embarrassed “thank you, little knight” into Damien’s skin, and Damien will sigh in palpable relief and return Arum’s gentle embrace.


	3. Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kiss on the nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from the Colbie Caillat song

They are all curled up together in bed, one night, still more than little tipsy after splitting a bottle of Arum’s wine. Arum is sandwiched between Rilla and Damien, who are both leaned over him and giggling and whispering something across him that he can’t hear, much to his dismay and annoyance. Then Rilla flops down over his torso, leaning on her elbow on his stomach, and smirks at him. 

“Yes, Amaryllis?” He asks, putting on his grumpy face even though he’s amused. 

She giggles again and then leans forward, reaching a single finger towards him. Before he can register what is happening, she taps him on the nose and declares, rather loudly, “Boop!” 

He yanks his head back and snorts, “Amaryllis! What are you doing?”

She giggles and sits up, scooting up the bed to sit by his head. “Damien and I were just talking about how cute your nose is! And I just had to boop it. It had to happen, Arum, you gotta understand! It’s just too cute!”

Arum’s jaw has gone slack, and he stares at Amaryllis for a moment before snapping back into his thoughts. “I - what - Amaryllis! I do NOT have a - RIDICULOUS! You are clearly still intoxicated.”

Rilla looks up pensively. “That I may be, but even so, your nose is still VERY cute. Even when I’m not drunk. Otherwise Damien wouldn’t think so, too!” 

Arum whips his head around to look at the poet, who raises his hands placatingly. “Forgive me, friend lizard, but I’m afraid I must agree with our dear Rilla in this.” He giggles nervously. “But, of course, if you don’t appreciate the compliment…”

Arum watches as the little poet’s face falls, and he sighs. “It’s… fine, Honeysuckle.”

Rilla giggles again and leans over him, whispering conspiratorially to Damien, “He’s just not used to all the attentionnn.”

“I - mmm,” Arum grumbles, glaring at Rilla as she flops back down next to him. 

She laughs at this, and then leans down to kiss to the tip of his nose. “You’re just going to have to get used to it, lizard lord.”

He blinks, a little dazed at the sweetness of soft lips on him, and before he can recover there’s another face bending over him, as Damien presses a gentle kiss to his snout. “Yes, my lily. I’m afraid you will have to grow used to affectionate attention. Because we plan to shower you with it for as long as you are with us.”

And, even as he grumbles and fusses, as Rilla and Damien lay down beside him and curl up to sleep, Arum thinks he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile :D


	4. Good Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning kiss!

After the Battle at World’s end, they spend their first night together, tangled up in silken sheets and each other. Lord Arum wakes up first, drifting into consciousness like a fallen leaf floating gently to the ground. He doesn’t open his eyes immediately, enjoying waking up to the soft warmth of human bodies pressed against him, instead of to a chilled bed and sheets that have been restlessly kicked to the floor. 

On one side of him, he can hear the little poet’s quiet snores, on the other, the steady gentle breaths of Amaryllis puff into his neck, where she has nuzzled into him. He opens his eyes and blinks away the sunlight filtering in through the Keep’s walls. He can’t be bothered this early in the morning to stifle the smile that tugs at his mouth, or to feel foolish for reveling in this moment of quiet, blissful joy. 

He’ll lay like this for a while longer until he feels eyelashes fluttering against his scales and soft lips press against the hollow of his throat. He’ll look down to see Amaryllis’s sleepy smile, and he’ll return it with a shy grin of his own. He’ll nuzzle gently into her sleep-mussed hair, and whisper, “Good morning, Amaryllis.” And at the sound of his rumbling voice Damien will stir on his other side, and an arm will reach out to wrap around his chest as the little knight curls into him. He’ll chuckle softly and share a knowing look with Amaryllis, and they’ll snuggle in closer to each other until Damien is ready to join them, and they can all get up for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
